In various industrial fields, an extruder extruding a highly-viscous substance (clay-like substance) is used. Generally, as described in Patent Document 1, the extruder is loaded with a highly-viscous substance in an extruder main body and extrudes the highly-viscous substance in the extruder main body with a pressing tool from a nozzle of the extruder main body into a rod shape and the extruded elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance is cut by a cutting blade at a predetermined length from a leading end. In this case, if the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance is sheared by one cutting blade, the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance may bend in the shearing direction at the time of shearing and may no longer be accommodated in an incorporating object, and it is therefore proposed to eject liquid nitrogen toward the extruded elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance before cutting by the one cutting blade to cool and harden the rod-like highly-viscous material so that the cooled and hardened elongated-shaped high substance is cut by using the one cutting blade (see Patent Document 1).
However, if the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance is cooled and hardened by using liquid nitrogen as described above, a complicated ejecting mechanism is required for ejecting liquid nitrogen, and moreover, a running cost based on the use of liquid nitrogen must be taken into consideration.
Therefore, the present inventor has developed a cutting apparatus having a pair of cutting blades that are respectively provided to be capable of approaching/separating movement on both sides relative to the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance being extrude and that are arranged with blade edge parts thereof facing each other while having the thickness directions of the paired cutting blades oriented in the elongation direction of the highly-viscous substance. This enables the pair of cutting blades to cut the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance from both left and right sides through the approaching movement toward each other, and the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance can be restrained from bending to one side at the time of cutting. As a result, neither a liquid nitrogen ejector structure nor liquid nitrogen used therewith is required for restraining the elongated-shaped highly-viscous substance from bending to one side, so that the configuration can be simplified.